Karma Bites
by Crossroader32
Summary: Our favorite tennis teams have all done some pretty stupid things. Ticking off sadists is just one of them. But soon enough these boys are going to learn that maybe they should start learning how to bond normally. Well that's one of the things they should learn, but hey, it's a start! Sequel to Trapped! On temporary Hiatus while I concentrate on expanding my writing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Time for the much awaited sequel to Trapped! Now we get to see the aftermath of our favorite teams' bonding sessions.**

**Karma Bites**

Tezuka didn't know which was worse. Dealing with Fuji himself, or dealing with the people he scarred. Pinching the bridge of his nose (because he is _Tezuka_ he doesn't face-palm) the Seigaku captain sighed. Eiji had run off _yet again_ after Fuji suggested some music. Momoshiro refused to go anywhere near anything green and alive. And even Inui hadn't thought of anymore juices for people to try (not that anyone was complaining). And Fuji, was well Fuji, always smiling and acting as if he _hadn't_ just traumatized his team (and indirectly leading to scarring the minds of other teams as well) and instead cured cancer. All in all practices were a mess and Fuji was to blame, not that anyone _actually_ called him out on it. Because, you know he's _Fuji Syusuke_; smiling sadist and tensai.

As we all know a Tezuka without order and tennis is an annoyed Tezuka. The result? A whole lotta laps and some leftover Inui juice. Thus, Seigaku came very close to being reported clinically insane by their coach. Then again, insanity is a common thing among these tennis players.

Which is why Tezuka,(being relatively sane) was quite suspicious when a creepily smiling Fuji had approached him and asked if he could make a phone call. Rather reluctantly letting Fuji make the call he could only watch in hidden horror as Fuji dialed the number of a certain Demigod.

"Ah, Yukimura it's me, Fuji. You told me to call you remember?" he spoke into the phone, "What? Really? Interesting," Fuji's eyes drifted towards where Momoshiro was keeping away from anything green and alive. Blue irises could be seen as Fuji's mouth twisted into a half smile half smirk, "Saa, I'll see what I can do. This Saturday correct? Good, well I'll see you then. Ja ne." Hanging up Fuji glided back to practice quite aware of Tezuka's suspicious look.

Tezuka shook his head, there was no way he was asking, after dealing with Fuji for three years he knew when not to ask.

.~.~.~.

Practice at Hyoutei was abruptly cut off as one of Atobe's many cell phones rang. Annoyed, Atobe quickly took the call before speaking, "Who is it that has something so important to call in the middle of practice?" Atobe snapped.

As the person on the other side of the line spoke Atobe nodded slowly, "Yukimura what you're saying is highly unlikely," he cast a glance to where the Silver Pair was drilling, "though I'm willing to hear you out. Saturday right? Good, don't be late!"

The tennis club looked at their captain a bit strangely before slowly getting back into practice with Atobe snapping at them to work harder.

.~.~.~.

Tennis practice at Shitenhouji was…normal. Not counting that everyone seemed to be avoiding their captain. Speaking of Shitenhouji's Bible, Shiraishi had just finished up with threating Kintarou when his cell went off. Excusing himself, the captain walked off the court and near the clubroom as he listened to the other end of the line.

"Hmm, audio and visual evidence you say?" Shiraishi said, "Well that does sound like something he would do," sharp eyes darted over to where the dark haired tensai was rallying. "I see, Seigaku and Hyoutei as well? I'll make some adjustments to our schedule. This sounds like some reunion."

Zaizen felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Glancing to where his captain had finished with a phone call he quickly averted his eyes as Shiraishi looked his way. Inwardly hoping that Shiraishi hadn't found out about the meeting he went to and the secrets he spilled, the genius attempted to look as inconspicuous as possible. Breathing out a sigh of relief as Shiraishi quickly bypassed him and moved on to where Kintarou was jumping around, Zaizen calmed himself. It was probably nothing.

.~.~.~.

Well that's what they _all_ thought. That is until the teams received word from a single teammate that there was to be a reunion. And _not_ for tennis. Any guesses on what? You get three chances the first two don't count.

Have you made your guesses? Well the answer is…drumroll please. Team bonding!

Yep, and that's why there was a multitude of middle school students running through the streets looking like idiots while nearly getting run over. Considering who was organizing the event being the hospital seemed like a _much_ better place to be.

It's a shame those poor regulars don't know what's going to hit them.

The only thing they all know is that they were _never_ going to forget their middle school days.

**A/N: And that is the end of the prologue. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next part of this multi-chaptered sequel to Trapped!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Brief appearance of my OC, for a fair warning. It's not really even an appearance since it's just a phone call. ^^". **

**Karma Bites**

Jackal was just about done crying his eyes out when he heard the request (more like order) for all regulars to be at the courts the coming Saturday. Of course he knew what it was about, he had been the cause of it actually. Because apparently the Iron Wall of Defense was interesting enough to be bugged by the Trickster, the whole team knew of his little meeting with the others. Not surprisingly the team wasn't exactly pleased to hear that they were being called a bunch of crazies; even if they _were_ a little on the odd side. Jackal didn't know whether to be flattered that the Trickster actually took time to prank him or fear for his life because he was pranked.

And that is why the half-Brazilian was currently rocking in a corner of the clubroom weeping bitterly. His perfect record, ruined! Destroyed! Obliterated! Not so perfect! Pulling himself together Jackal slowly packed up his stuff, gave one last sniff, and walked home; preparing himself for tomorrow's punishment.

.~.~.~.

_Rikkaidai Tennis Courts, 9:30am_

The Rikkai regulars were all on edge, well except Yukimura, he looked positively pleased. Sanada didn't seem any different too, but that's like his default face. Jackal felt like he was going to snap anytime, they had been at the courts for over an hour and still nothing had happened, not a word spoken. Just as Kirihara was about to do the snapping for him two buses pulled up and let out some sleepy tennis regulars. At this Yukimura's smile widened considerably and the Rikkai regulars took a step back.

As the two groups drew closer to the courts the Rikkai members could identify the other two groups as Seigaku and Hyoutei. Another bus pulled into the lot right as Seigaku and Hyoutei came into friendly distance with Rikkaidai. The last bus could easily be identified as Shitenhouji from the green and yellow uniforms and the hyper red-head jumping around.

The tennis teams eventually sorted themselves out and waited for an explanation. Seeing everyone assembled Yukimura smiled lightly and decided to give the group some answers. "I assume you all want to know what you're doing here?"

Several mumbles could be heard and Yukimura continued, "Well recently it has come to my attention that our teams need to be more in sync," a sharp look was thrown Jackal's way. "So I've decided to host an inter-team bonding event since _some_ teammates of ours think the others are too strange to want to hang around." Hearing this guilty looks came across four of the faces present.

Then…Yukimura's words started to sink into the regulars' heads. Team, bonding, event, inter-school, ran through each other their minds. Finally getting it looks of horror replaced earlier tired expressions. Marui was the first to speak, but unable to string together a coherent sentence, "I-you-just-No!-We're doomed!"

Niou rolled his eyes and slapped his teammate on the back of the head, hard. Rubbing his now sore noggin, Marui sent a deadly glare at the Trickster, who simply smirked. "Piyo~!"

Clearing his throat to get his team's attention Yukimura then went on with his explanation, "So now that you all know what you're here for please hand over any and all cell phones or messaging devices."

"What!?" was the unanimous reply.

Yukimura calmly nodded his head, "Yes, we can't be having any interruptions now can we?" Each of the regulars glanced at each other not exactly trusting this.

"Here," Fuji said holding up a cloth bag, "you can all put them in here."

"Well he seems oddly prepared," Momo mumbled to Ryoma who nodded in agreement.

As Fuji worked his way around the group the regulars grew more, and more nervous with each passing moment. With the revelation that Fuji seemed to be in on it escape felt like something unreachable. As such, the tennis players were quite reluctant to hand over their connection to the outside world, some more than others. But this was _Yukimura and Fuji_ (and for the more observant ones Atobe and Shiraishi as well) it was _impossible_ to deny them unless you could handle all sorts of horrible things. Kirihara seemed much more fidgety then normal and in a stroke of coincidence, before having to turn off his cell and toss it in the bag it went off signaling a call.

The victimized regulars almost all let out a sigh of relief. Maybe the person calling could save them from their terrible fates! But Kirihara felt eyes boring into him and fumbled, "W-what should I do?" he stuttered out.

"Take the call but put it on speaker phone, everyone else be quiet," Yukimura commanded.

"Hai buchou," Kirihara said while taking the call. "H-hello?" Once again he inwardly berated himself for slipping up but with so many eyes on you with so many different emotions, it was a bit unnerving.

_"Akaya?"_ Was the reply on the other side of the line. Kirihara almost jumped for joy, maybe she could get them out of this mess! But a single glare from Fuji was all it took for Kirihara to scrap that idea.

"Oh, hi Kaed what's up?" Kirihara tried to sound like he wasn't getting stared down by some of the most dangerous people in Japan.

_"Well you seem to have forgotten that we were supposed to meet up at 9:50 today, you know for tutoring?"_

"Oops, sorry something came up with the team so I'm at school with some of the other schools."

A sigh could be heard from Kaed, _"Figures, I'm guessing Seigaku is over there too. By the way, do you have any idea what's up with them? They've been acting strange since they went over to Fuji-senpai's house."_

Kirihara cleared his throat, "No idea at all," he replied quickly.

_"So what are you doing anyway? Tennis?"_

"Team bonding."

There was an eerie silence before Kaed spoke again, _"I see. Just try not to get arrested or get yourselves killed if you can."_ The group could almost hear the sweat-drop forming on the back of her head.

"Will do Kaed," Kirihara said.

_"One last thing. May I speak to Yukimura-san or Fuji-senpai please?"_

"Uh, sure," Kirihara held out his phone to Yukimura who smiled.

"This is Yukimura speaking," the Demigod said.

_"Ah, Yukimura-san, for your little team bonding project try and keep their minds and bodies intact, we still need them to play tennis you know."_

Yukimura chuckled a little, "I'll try but no promises Tsuji-san."

Another sigh could be heard, _"That's what I was afraid of. Anyway I better let you start. Tell the others I said hi, and good luck. They're going to need it." _With that Kaed hung up and the line disconnected. Their one way out was now gone. It was time to face the end of the world as they knew it.

Kirihara almost cried out loud. How could one of his best friends abandon him like that!? He knew the others were thinking that too, especially Seigaku. She _was_ their schoolmate after all. But who could blame her, when up against some very scary tennis players Kirihara would have saved his own skin too.

"Soo," Jackal coughed awkwardly, "What are we doing now?"

Atobe smirked as an idea came to mind, "If you would allow Ore-sama to speak, I have an idea."

"Go on," Fuji prompted oddly cheerful about it.

"Well Hyoutei never did finish that would-you-rather game. Why don't we just add in all the other teams?" Atobe gave a triumphant look to the now (again) horrified regulars. "Now be awed by my prowess!" And with a snap of the fingers a day of Hell began.

**A/N: Well that last part was a bit random. Finally the teams come together and the games start! If you've read the Hyoutei Trapped! you should know about the would-you-rather game, Atobe exacts his revenge! **

**And for a new panel, review replies!**

**Mcangel1976: Thanks for sticking with me the whole way through! Yes, I think we should get the straightjackets. Who knows who's going to crack first.**

**Demoncat13: Poor things indeed. Well it's their life!**

**Mary-Pyroangel: Here's your update! Glad to know you enjoyed Trapped! Look forward to more humor in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karma Bites**

Atobe was a narcissist. Simple as that, to anyone who knew him it was blatantly obvious. Something you never hear to describe him is sadist. No, no, that was Fuji and Yukimura's description. But as we all know Hyoutei is not exempt from being a little crazy. So Atobe found it very helpful when Yukimura and Fuji were around to discipline the team a little more. Maybe a little _too_ helpful. Atobe…don't let the sadists drag you with them!

.~.~.~.

"Would you rather? Are you _serious_?" Kirihara questioned not quite believing it himself.

"_Yes, _I am serious," Atobe cleared, nodding his head in agreement with himself. "Not that you would understand."

Momoshiro blinked and scratched his head, "Is it like some Hyoutei inside joke or something?"

Coughing lightly into his fist Oshitari cleared his throat before answering. "You could say that…not that I would." He added as an afterthought. The blue-haired genius tugged at his uniform tie, more than a bit worried that Atobe might be out for vengeance.

"I thought we were never supposed to speak of that again…" Shishido mumbled barely audible. "Looks like buchou is a hypocrite, how lame."

Ootori lightly nudged his doubles partner, "Don't say things like that Shishido-san, it's not nice."

Grumbling a bit Shishido reluctantly muttered an apology before resorting to glaring at anyone within a 10 foot radius to let his frustrations out. He ended up doing a good job of freaking Kintarou out when his gaze landed on him for a split second; thus the monkey boy jumped into Ryoma's arms creating an embarrassing scene that would have shippers squealing.

Ryoma of course dumped Kintarou immediately onto the ground leaving the red-head to nurse a new bruise.

Now utterly bored with things Niou promptly brought up the reason they were here, "Soo…we going to do something or what?"

Both Marui and Kirihara glared at the Trickster expressions obviously asking "Why-the-heck-would-you-bring-that-up?" All while murdering aforementioned Trickster in their minds in various not so humane ways.

Yukimura gave an all knowing smile to the two, "Marui, Akaya, please do stop having homicidal thoughts about killing Niou," he said the silent "If anyone is killing someone it's me." left hanging in the air. Kirihara and Marui quickly changed their train of thought to tennis and sweets.

"Homicidal thoughts aside are we starting any time soon?" Momo asked wanting to get things done and over with.

"Yes," Yukimura said, "but before that. Jackal, please show Momoshiro, Zaizen, and Ootori to the club room. I have something _special_ planned for you four." Cue the simultaneous gulps of fear. "Fuji I suppose you would want to come along?"

Smile widening Fuji replied smoothly, "Of course." Cue the terrified shaking. "I was thinking some kind of mental durability test. Yuuta told me about these _great _shows and movies that Mitsuki showed them." Cue the "Oh c***."

Thus they were led to their incoming doom. Their teammates could do nothing but pray for them, have the ambulance and mental hospitals on speed dial (for everyone technically), get their wills in order, and call dibs on who got what material possessions if anyone did die.

As they were led off to death row Atobe gave an arrogant smirk and Shishido's deathly aura increased ten-fold without Ootori there to calm him down. "_Now_ we may start. How about you Shishido?"

Glaring up at his captain Shishido grumbled in consent and directed his attention to where the Golden Pair had been cowering together. Deciding to take his spite out on another doubles pair since Ootori wasn't there he quickly thought up something to get it over with. And take his captain down with him. "Kikumaru," Shishido said inwardly complaining about how lame this was, "would you rather throw eggs at Atobe or steal one of Fuji's cacti?"

Ryoma cast a glance at where Eiji was mulling over the two choices and decided to put in his two cents, "I say we throw eggs at the Monkey King, if you do be sure to invite me."

Eiji tapped his chin in thought, that choice was looking very good right now. But Oishi nudged his doubles partner, "Eiji, that's mean. But then again stealing from Fuji could get you killed…" he drifted off starting to sweat.

"Um, I pick throwing eggs at Atobe!" Eiji cried out quickly.

Atobe was ticked. How dare he suggest such a thing! But no matter, he was going to get it once they got back to Hyoutei. He was just about to suggest another game to exact his revenge when a high pitched somewhat girly screech pierced the air. The tennis players all covered their ears. When it was safe to hear again Kenya looked up confused. "What was that?"

Gakuto shook his head, "No idea."

Shiraishi glanced at the crowd of middle school students, "Wait, Kin-chan isn't here and neither is Kirihara-kun."

"Do you think they took off when everyone was covering their ears?" Yagyuu inquired.

Marui shrugged, "Beats me but that was actually quite the genius plan if I do say so myself. Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Back to the problem at hand," Oshitari said, "we have two missing teammates."

Atobe grinned this was just the thing he had been waiting for. "Ore-sama proposes a deal. Whoever finds one of them will be exempt from this event. You may work in teams or alone. Starting now!"

There was a scramble to get moving, if they could sit this out they were taking it.

.~.~.~.

Meanwhile in Yukimura's make-shift torture chamber our pitiful sane people are currently tied up and gagged. Fuji and Yukimura however, were debating on which movies, shows, tactics, and blackmail would be most detrimental to their health temporarily. They did still need to play tennis after all.

.~.~.~.

**A/N: Finally done! Curse you writers block. So yeah sorry for the wait, anyway what would make the next chapter come out quicker is you readers! I need some suggestions on what to make the victims watch and/or endure. As well as who you want to see exempt from the event. Anything is welcome and appreciated.**

**Mary-Pyroangel: Poor dears indeed. Here's another update!**

**Demoncat13: Actually Yuuta is currently booking therapy sessions for some of his teammates. So let's hope Mizuki doesn't drag them to this because he does know about it.**

**Mcangel1976: I bet the asylum knows most of them already… They would take up most of the place! Yeah, about Kirihara, he's hiding somewhere in the fetal position. Yes they will! As said above you can suggest things.**

**Guest: Yes there will be more chapters, 5 total at the least. And that's if I don't add in the other schools.**

**Yuu: Sorry about that but here's another semi-cliffhanger for you!**


End file.
